Kingdom Hearts 3 Speculation
by JGist
Summary: Speculation for Kingdom Hearts 3. Feel Free to use my ideas in a fanfic. I'm not even sure if I'm the very 1st person to have these ideas. I'm pretty sure I'm at least not the only one anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3 SPECULATION**

 **This is not entirely a fanfiction, but if you say I'm breaking the rules, I've seen 2 fanfics like this. Besides, readers who read this are free to make a fanfiction based off this.**

 **Chapter 1: Seekers of Darkness**

My thoughts on the 13 Seekers of Darkness may have changed since my input about this topic on my website on google sites. I don't remember. Anyway, these are my ideas for the New Organization 13, or 13 Seekers of Darkness.

1 Master Xehanort- comfirmed

2 Ansem, Seeker of Darkness- comfirmed (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like the Dark Guardian)

3 Young Xehanort- comfirmed

4 Vanitas- 1: His inclusion in Dream Drop Distance. 2: He does have the eyes of Xehanort.

5 Braig- He had the eyes of Xehanort at one point. (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like his own guns)

6 Terra-Xehanort- implied (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like a mix between Xehanort's goat keyblade and Terra's 1st keyblade, I can't remember the name)

7 Apprentice Xehanort- he is the one who created the original Organization 13 (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like Xemnas' keyblade combined with Ansem's keyblade)

8 Xemnas- comfirmed (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like his ethereal blades)

9 Xigbar-comfirmed (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like his guns)

10 Saix- comfirmed (I believe that he wield a keyblade that looks like his claymore)

11 Luxord...or his sombody- Luxord was the 10th member of the original Organization 13, which was represented by an "X". Think about it. (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like his weapon)

12 Dark Riku (Riku when he was possessed by Ansem but still looked liked Riku- implied (I believe that he will wield a keyblade that looks like Way to Dawn and the Keyblade of People's Hearts combined)

13 Lea- 1: In Re:coded, Axel was revealed to be one of those who are hurting, not Lea. If Lea becomes a Xehanort, than by using the key to return hearts(future topic/chapter) to extract the Xehanort out of Lea's heart, than I believe that Axel will return. 2: Days, Sora can wield Bond of Flame, a keyblade that represents Lea becoming whole. Dream Drop Distance, Sora was going to be the 13th Xehanort.

So there you have it. Next Chapter; Terra's return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts 3 Speculation**

 **Chapter 2 Terra's Return**

It has already been comfirmed, or at least heaveilly implied, that 6 of the 7 Guardians of Light are Sora, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua. Most people believe that Terra isn't going to be a Guardian of Light but rather a Seeker of Darkness. This mostly comes from what Xehanort said, "...but he and ANOTHER on your list belong to me now,". After thinking about it, I no longer think that Apprentice Xehanort will be a Seeker of Darkness, but a new character. I believe that this new character will be the 12th member, which means that the numbers of Xemnas through Dark Riku, are now lowered by 1. But just who could this mysterious member be? Xemnas and Ansem were the Nobody and Heartless of Terra-Xehanort respectively. Or to be more precise, Terra-Xehanort's amnesic incarnation, Apprentice Xehanort. I believe that the cause of amnesia was Terra and Xehanort's hearts merging into one. And when he was split into Xemnas and Ansem, they got those memories back, well, in a way. They had Apprentice Xehanort's memories but were motivated by thier locked away Xehanort memories, only truly unlocked when traveling through time. They had thier variations though. Xemnas's Terra memories made him aware of his past friendship with Aqua and Ven, though only in a sense of deja vu. Ansem, on the other hand, regained most, if not all, of his Xehanort memories when he clashed with Riku in Chain of Memories. I bet Apprentice Xehanort split himself in hopes of regaining his memories. Anyway. When both Xemnas and Ansem were defeated, Xehanort returned, with his own body. How? What if I were to tell you that Xemnas wasn't the only Xehanort to be a nobody. Look at the sence where Xehanort removes his heart and his body fades away. It looks quite similar to when Sora stabbed himself with the Keyblade to People's Hearts. His body faded away in the same fashion, creating Roxas. I believe that Xehanorts original body became a nobody, probably a Dusk, Creaper or Sorcerer. It has been stated that in the Kingdom Hearts universe, a person is made of 3 things; a body, heart, and soul. A person's heartless tends to carry the heart, while the nobody contains the body and soul (only humanoid nobodies), from my understanding anyway. Only when all 3 parts are released, can someone become whole. So here we are. Lingering Will has Terra's soul. Xemnas has Terra's body and Xehanorts soul. Ansem has the hearts of both Terra and Xehanort. And the preveiously mention nobody has Xehanort's soul. At some point, the weak nobody, Xemnas, and Ansem were defeated, releasing the 3 parts of Xehanort, allowing him to return. As for Terra, his body and heart have been released, but not his soul. I bet that somehow, Xehanort found a way to bring Terra's heart and body together, creating somekind of souless creature. And with Terra's body's appearance once altered by a connection to Xehanort, Terra's souless would qualify as a Seeker of Darkness. I imagine it would wield a keyblade that would look like a dulled version of Earthshaker. But you might be asking, if Terra's souless is from the present and is a Seeker of Darkness, how can Terra return? The answer is the Lingering Will. As I've already stated, the Lingering Will has Terra's soul. Just find a way to return Terra's soul to him, and you have our 7th Guardian of Light. But now you might be asking how Terra and his souless could co-exist during the final battle. All I have to say is time travel.

Next time: the Seekers of Light.


End file.
